Alternate Reality
by Xx-DarkCrimson-xX
Summary: Kaede Kayano was mysterious transported to a alternative reality of her own where everyone acts differently but Kayano doesn't realise it at first that she's in another world and her new classmates have notice their classmate is acting strange. How will Kayano get back to her own world or does she have to stay permanently?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys Crimson here and to be honest I had this idea in my head for a few days and it started when I saw Kanzaki x Nagisa fan art as all three characters was in it and both Nagisa and Kanzaki was holding hands and Kayano is yelling trying to keep up with them. So it gave me the idea where what if Kayano goes to another world and sees all of her classmates acting differently. In fact I watched a anime called Haruhi Suzumiya and it's mainly inspired that that anime as the protagonist gets transported to another world and everyone is different and in this case it's Class-E. I'm also thinking on doing the same with Nagisa but I got a good idea for alternative Kayano but at the same time what if I show what's happening in the real world? Anyway enough talking and I hope you enjoy the story.

Kayano's Apartment

Kayano P.O.V

Another boring day and we've failed to kill Korosensei but if this keeps up I'll never avenge my sister. ("Everyone is completely useless as they are treating this as some sort of game. Karma-kun is the definition of a slacker as he tends to skip class, Okuda-san gives poisons to Korosensei as if it's some gift, I have to admit that Sugino-kun has threw balls at Korosensei but would it kill him to make as some sort of explosive? Nagisa's notes are pretty much are useless as how can they help us kill him?") I thought but sighed as I threw my uniform to the ground to get into the shower.

Next Day

I'm walking to school by myself because a certain someone isn't answering his phone. ("Why isn't he answering his damn phone? He hasn't done this even once but when he's feeling ill, he'll message me that he'll won't be coming in but he isn't answering his phone nor is he replying to my messages and I'm nearly at the classroom.") I sighed to get rid of my frustration ("He'll better have a good excuse as I was even going to wait for him which I sometimes do.") I sighed again but I spotted two people holding hands which made my eyes widened. ("S-Since when did those two started dating?") I asked myself as I just witness Nagisa... the one who was ignoring me holding Kanzaki's hand.

"I'll kill them both if this is some sort of a prank" I said to myself and followed them whisk giving them daggers, mainly at Nagisa who decided to spend more time with Kanzaki than replying to one of my messages.

At The Classroom

I decided to wait a minute before entering the classroom so that Nagisa can sit down and also so I could calm down. ("There's no way Nagisa could be dating Kanzaki-san, after all they haven't even shown any signs of romance and because I'm a actress, I would know if he's trying to hide something from me.") I thought and entered the classroom and sat next to Nagisa and I looked at him. "Hey Nagisa, Iv'e been trying to call you all morning but kept getting voicemail whi-"I was cut of by the way Nagisa looked at me. "You'll never learn do you Kayano-san? You'll always try to annoy me and you sometimes try to ruin my relationship with Yukiko-san." Nagisa replied back to me but what hurt me the most about his reply was his tone. "What are you talking about? Since when have I tried to ruin your stupid love life Nagisa? Let me ask you this, why would I care if you fell in love with someone like Kanzaki-san?" I replied back in anger but what he said next...shocked me. "Kayano-san...are you feeling alright? Your acting awfully strange than usual."

**That's all for now you guys and please tell me whatcha think because I'm excited on writing this and I want to to make it extremely funny and please expect characters not acting like their normal selves and I don't want to give a example as I don't want to ruin it and there will be pairings in this story but that isn't the main genre of the story as it's mainly focused on Kayano. If you have suggestions, please leave them. Nagisa's personality is the first but before you judge what you think Nagisa views Kayano, I'll tell you right now.**

**Alternative Nagisa is still Kayano's friend but isn't close towards her like how the real Nagisa is. So Nagisa does get annoyed by her sometimes but that doesn't mean that he hates her but as the story goes on, it'll become clear on what I'm trying to say**

**But anyway guys Crimson signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kayano P.O.V**

"Kayano-san...are you feeling alright? Your acting awfully strange than usual." Nagisa asked me but he looked more confused than concerned. "Just forget it, you sound like you don't even care about me anyway." I replied, after all he was giving me bad attitude as if I did something wrong and since when was I annoying to him? "You just seem a little bit different like as if your totally new person but your less annoying than usual. That's why I asked you are you okay?" He told me and there he goes again but I just realised what he said. ("Nagisa just said I'm acting like a new person...has he found out my secret? If so I have to kill him... No that's not it, it's Nagisa that is acting strange, he's the one who's acting like he's a different person and why isn't anyone backing me up?") I thought but he look's more attractive this way like he's less innocent like as if he doesn't give a damn.

**Later at lunch time**

**(A.N: I'm still making what some characters are going to be like so I be skipping it to break and carry on from there**

("Everyone and I mean everyone is completely aren't acting like they use too as they are acting like as if their totally different people. Isogai-kun is now acting like a complete pervert while Okano and Maehara are acting as if their best friends. Okuda-san isn't shy anymore as it looks like she has a lot more confidence, Kataoka-san for some strange reason is dating Yada-san as I saw them kiss inside the classroom, Ritsu has her default form when she came into the class but seems to obey our commands. Karma-kun doesn't seem to be acting differently, same goes for Kanzaki-san but maybe that's because I haven't seen it yet but as for Nagisa, he skipped class with Karma-kun for some strange reason... WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?") I thought trying to think why is everyone acting so strangely but then Nagisa sat next to me.

"Do you mind telling me where,were you Nagisa?" I asked him but he just sighed. "Somewhere you don't need to know Kayano-san." He told me as he ate his bento but Kanzaki walked over and she did not look happy and i hope it isn't because of me. "Do you mind telling me where the hell where you Nagisa-kun?" Kanzaki asked in anger which is actually the first time she I'm experiencing her being angry like this but it's clear to me she's pissed because of Nagisa. "Well... I was hanging out with Karma-kun again Yukiko-san, you should...know that." Something about his reply was off only for Kanzaki to hit him with a book which surprised me as since when did she attack her classmates just because their slacking off.

"I'm sorry Yukiko-san." Nagisa apologised which Kanzaki sighed. "You completely useless with me Nagisa-kun, everytime you slack off I'm always the one who has to help you what you missed out." She replied which means they aren't dating after all." Yeah I'm sorry for making you go though all that hard work for me." Nagisa replied with a nervous laugh but she sat next to him and leaned against Nagisa resting her head onto his shoulder while smiling. "I can't imagine what you put Kanzaki-san though, making her to take notes just for you Nagisa." I joined in as he deserves it which Kanzaki giggles. "You still owe me Nagisa-kun and we haven't been out on a date for awhile now haven't we?" This caught my attention. ("Now I understand why was angry at him, those two are dating and because she loves, him she writes down notes just for Nagisa and I even bet she attacks Nagisa only because she doesn't want to skip lessons because she loves and care about him.") I thought and to be honest, she's kinda scary.

"Nagisa-kun you shouldn't make Kanzaki-san angry as you know she's going to keep on attacking you everytime she skips class." I heard Sugino and looked at him. "Whatever Sugino-kun." Nagisa replied only to be attacked with a book again. "Sugino-kun makes a good point Nagisa-kun, after all if you want me to stop hitting you with a book, you better stop skipping class otherwise I'll make sure I hit harder." I went pale just after I heard Kanzaki as I cannot even imagine her doing that to any of her friends. ("Well I'm totally not going to piss her off if she attacks Nagisa just because he'd skipped class.") I thought and Karma came up to us but there was a smirk on his face. "Hey Nagisa-kun, are you ready to prank Bitch-sensei again?" Nagisa asked which means Nagisa joins in on Karma's pranks but I can hear Sugino and Kanzaki trying to hide their laugh. "Sure and I got everything ready, we just need to set it up." Nagisa replied and went off with Karma to do whatever they are up to

**At the Classroom**

**(A.N: Whenever I'm going to do a Third P.O.V, it's going to take place somewhere where Kayano isn't present but while Kayano is present, it's going to be in her P.O.V. So I'm just letting you guys know**

**Third P.O.V**

Both Nagisa and Karma are alone in the classroom placing dog related items onto Korosensei's desk such as, dog food, a dog leash, a chew toy and a collar with her name written onto it. "She's totally going to be pissed once she see's this." Nagisa told his best friend trying not to laugh in case she hears them. "Well her name is bitch and she actually is a bitch and we all know a bitch is a female dog, so this is just a present on how much we like her. Remember how she kissed you in front of everybody which everybody but Isogai-kun was pissed?" Karma asked his friend. "Don't remind me as I don't want to know where those lips have bin." Nagisa replied back to Karma. "Yukiko-san hasn't happy but Kayano-san was swearing and shouting insults at her and was the person who gave her the name bitch." Karma replied. "She's been acting completely strange today unless she's in a cheerful mood for some reason." Nagisa replied back to Karma. "Probably found a boyfriend or something." Karma replied while setting everything neatly.

**Later**

**Kayano P.O.V**

("I wonder what kind of prank that Nagisa and Karma-kun have cooked up for Bitch-sensei") I thought and as I entered the classroom all what I could see is dog related items that you would give to your pet. "You do know that she's going to be super pissed once she see's this." I told the two and I was even giggling. "Well we just wanted to reward her for being such a nice teacher, so we decided to give her a present" Nagisa replied but I can clearly tell he's trying not to laugh. "Well I'm pretty sure she's probably going to kill you's two once she see's this." I told them and Karma is just smirking directly at me. "Well Kayano-san, your the one who gave her the name Bitch." Nagisa told me but I'm not going to deny it as it was Karma who gave her that name, so I might as well play along. "Well she's a total bitch after all." I replied and to be honest I think I can give off some frustration.

**That's all for now you guys and I really hope you guys enjoyed it. To be honest I'm actually love how I'm writing this story and I'm actually going to make it very long story as I think can focus on this story a lot more than the others and it's fun thinking on ideas for the next chapter or character interaction. My favourite scenes in this chapter is Kanzaki attacking Nagisa but most importantly gifts for Bitch-sensei but anyway I hope you guys enjoyed and I see you next time**

**This is Crimson signing out**


	3. Chapter 3

Kayano P.O.V

After seeing the preparations for a dog related prank for Bitch-sensei created by Nagisa and Karma, it makes me wonder how everyone else is going to react to it. "So Kayano-san what do you think?" Nagisa asked me and I think he's talking about the upcoming prank. "Well for one, I wouldn't think you would buy all of this stuff just to prank Bitch-sensei. But if I were to be honest, I'm quite excited to see how she's going to react." I replied but both of them looked at me strangely "Why are you guys looking at like that?" I asked them as I'm starting to get a bit scared. "Never mind we'll talk about it later." Karma replied and I wonder what he's going to ask me.

Five minutes later

Everyone is sat down ready to study and there was a few stares at both Nagisa and Karma, most likely they know they are the one's who placed dog related items on the desk and then the door opened which was the bitch herself, Bitch-sensei. "Alright you brats, today before we start the actually lesson, I'm going to teach you the art of sedu-" Bitch-sensei suddenly stopped talking once she saw the items on Korosensei's desk placed by Nagisa and Karma.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT!? My name is Irina Jelavić, so stop calling me a bitch otherwise I'll kill all of you little shits" Bitch-sensei yelled and violently pushed all the items of the desk in anger. "Well clearly a bitch is a female dog and because your a woman and your name sounds like bitch, it suits you fine." My eyes widened once I heard Nagisa said that to her and to be honest, I'm starting to think this is his true personality as he wouldn't off said that to anybody.

"LISTEN YOU LITTLE BRAT! MY NAME ISN'T BITCH AND SECOND, DO YOU SEE ME BRINGING DRESSES BECAUSE YOU LOOK LIKE A LITTLE GIRL?" She asked him and he just smirked in return. "Take as revenge Bitch-sensei as you kissed me without my consent which is classed as sexual assault similar to rape. So are you saying you rather take a prison sentence than this harmless prank?" Nagisa replied with a smirk and this scared me as the original Nagisa didn't argue over it. "Come on Nagisa-kun, it's every students dream to be kissed by their hot teachers." Isogai told Nagisa only for him to sigh." Be quiet pervert... you see... this is why you scare woman away. Look at Okajima who doesn't act the way you do, as he hates it people acting like a pervert." Nagisa replied and I can't see that happening , not in a million years.

("I really miss the old Nagisa right now as this Nagisa is pretty much is acting like Karma-Kun and is now dating Kanzaki-San. The Nagisa I know and love is innocent but how did I even end up here?") I thought but then I realised something terrible. ("Wait a minute, if I've been transported to another world, does that mean that I've been switched?") I asked myself and if it's true, that means this world's Kayano is in my home world probably causing problems.

"Kayano-San can I ask you something?" Nagisa asked me and I think he's catching on that I'm not his Kayano. "That depends." I replied trying to throw him off. "Well you haven't been acting like yourself today and I'm wondering if you have a boyfriend or something." My whole face went red once I heard that. "W-What are you talking about? Oh I get it now, your just asking because you want to improve your relationship with Kanzaki-San is that it?" I asked and he just gave me a weird look. "You've been acting strange as if your a different person and I was wondering why are you acting so different today. That's why I'd asked, do you have a boyfriend to see why are you acting so strange." He told me and I guess this Nagisa isn't as stupid as my Nagisa. "Your just imagining things Nagisa, so just shut up already." I told him and to be honest it kinda felt good due to how stupid my Nagisa is. "Okay, I thought that maybe you wasn't bitching because you found someone but I guess I was wrong. So please enlighten me about why are you acting so different than usual." He'd asked me and I began to sweat because I have no idea how he's going to react, if I say I'm a totally different Kayano.

"Nagisa I think your just imagining things as Kayano-san seems perfectly fine to me. Besides you always manage to piss her off just for your own amusement. "I heard Yada and I guess Nagisa isn't friendly to everyone, most likely because he's being influenced by Karma. "Yada-san, I don't think you've noticed it yet. Kayano-san has been very friendly to me today which isn't like her, usually, she gives me sly comments but today she's acting like a different person." Nagisa replied. "Actually I have to agree as Kayano-san hasn't been acting bossy. So something is clearly is wrong as even her replies are different such as when she said she didn't expect Nagisa to buy all of this dog crap just to prank Bitch-sensei." Kataoka commented which I gulped.

"So Kayano-san, why are you acting so strange today?" Karma asked me as he stood behind and he placed his hands on my shoulders. "You won't believe me even if I told you." I replied and he's now pressing on my shoulders tighter plus harder. "What makes you say that Kayano-san?" Okuda asked me which I sighed. "The truth is that I'm not the Kayano that you guys know but my name is Kaede Kayano." I told them which looks like I made them confused. "Are you saying that your not our Kayano-san and that you replaced her?" Kanzaki asked but I didn't replace nobody.

"I didn't replace nobody, but it feels like everybody that I know has changed which means I'm in a different dimension." I replied in a sad tone. "Wait a minute, your saying your not from this world? No wonder it feels like your a different person Kay-" Nagisa couldn't finish because he just got slapped at the back of the head back Kanzaki. "Nagisa-kun, don't be rude." I shivered once I heard Kanzaki say that towards him. "So Kayano-san how is our adorable Nagisa in your world?" Nakamura asked me in a flirty way which means she likes Nagisa which the Nakamura I know just teases him. "Well for one the Nagisa I know is innocent and doesn't take part of Karma -kun's pranks and he's also not dating Kanzaki-san." I answered the question.

"So your saying that when those highschoolers ambushed us, you's didn't fight?" Karma asked but something about that question gave me chills. "We did got abducted but we got save before anything disgusting happened." I replied but Karma just smirked. "Well none of us got abducted as we pretty much fought them and won." Karma replied and I went completely pale. "I'm not much of a fighter, so me and Kanzaki got caught while Okuda-san hid somewhere and you Nagisa-kun and Sugino-kun got knocked out." I replied. "That definitely doesn't sound like me." Nagisa commented and to be honest, I want to say that this worlds Nagisa is more attractive. "Well to be honest Nagisa, you seem to be more attractive than the Nagisa I know." I smiled which I accidentally made him blush and I can hear the others giggling.

"I wonder how our Kayano-san is causing trouble in your world, I think I couldn't last without Yukiko-san plus I'll be killed if Yuki-san found out I was flirting with another girl." Nagisa comment along with nervous laughter only to be hugged from behind. "I'll do far worse than kill you Nagisa-kun." Kanzaki commented and I don't want to know what that may be. "Say Kayano-san, I'm not sure how everyone acts in your dimension but our Kayano-san can be a bit bossy and what I mean is that she's always moody, mainly to Nagisa-kun." Yada commented. "Most likely jealousy that she can't have Nagisa to herself." As soon as I said that, everyone bursted out with laughter "Maybe that's why she's moody all the time, because she can't have Nagisa-kun." Sugino said and I just sweatdropped. ("It's going to be hard to explain to everybody about my weird behaviour if the other me is moody and if the other me is bossy, that's going to be a problem, especially to Nagisa.")

That's all for now


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys Crimson here and I like to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry because of chapter three when everyone finds out that Kayano isn't their Kayano but it's because I couldn't think of more personalities of other characters and I'm not following the story as it'll be pointless. Also I got insight on what the other Kayano is doing in which case, I like to ask do you want me to make chapters on what the other Kayano is doing? This is because I got ideas between Nagisa and other Kayano and I even have a lemon idea but I let you guys decide.**

**Kayano P.O.V**

After explaining everything about me and now that they know the reason why I wasn't acting the way I usually do, well by that I mean what their Kayano does. "What do you think that what our Kayano-san might be doing in your world and do you think that she know's that she's in another world?" Nagisa asked me but he didn't seem to be concerned about it. "Well considering that you said the other me is bossy, I'm kinda worried about the other Nagisa as she doesn't have a good relationship with you. My guess that she most likely try to dominate him." After I said that I realised what I just said and the others would think that's me which made me go deep red. "Our Kayano-san dominating someone? I can totally see that happening to any of us but considering Nagisa-kun and Kayano-san do indeed have fights, I kinda feel sorry for your Nagisa-kun." I heard Okuda and the way she said made sound like I'm dating Nagisa which made me go even more red.

"Say, Kayano-san, please tell me that I'm still dating Kataoka-san." Yada asked and then kissed her which I looked away. "Well... to be honest I know you's two aren't dating but I'm unsure your feelings towards her and can you please don't kiss in front of me?" I replied and asked her to stop which she made a devil smirk. "Let me guess Kayano-san, you love Nagisa-kun am I right?" Yada asked and I instantly blushed and I see this worlds Nagisa blushing as well. "I DON'T LOVE NAGISA!" I yelled which made a few of them laugh. "

"Heh, I wonder what will happen between our Kayano-san and your Nagisa-kun then. After all she does try to boss Nagisa-kun around and she even tries to ruin our relationship but what if she falls in love with your Nagisa-kun?" Kanzaki asked but it seems like she has a bit of sense of humour, most likely from Nagisa and Karma.

"I really hope she doesn't do towards him, as I don't want the class to think that I love him. Heck how am I going to explain this to everyone?" I replied. "Well she's most likely enjoying herself dominating me as I can clearly see that happening. After all I do sometimes piss her off either by accident or just for entertainment." Nagisa told me and I'm getting scared in case she assaulted him.

("Nagisa, I'm really hope that your alright.") I thought thinking about Nagisa. "Say how does Nagisa-kun act in your world?" Maehara asked but I know their going to laugh. "He's innocent, dense and sometimes nervous, but he get's teased a lot by Karma-kun and Nakamura-san because he looks like a girl." Once I said this, everyone laughed including Nagisa. "Nagisa-kun being innocent? Now that's something I would pay to see but our Nagisa can be dense sometimes too but I hardly see him being nervous though." Nakamura commented. "Well the last time we forced Nagisa-kun to wear a dress had horrible consequences." Karma commented nervously which is new to me. "Hey Karma-kun, Iv'e never seen the Karma-kun in my world being nervous but something tells me that Nagisa must of did something to you to make you nervous." I asked and he sighed.

"Trust me on this Kayano-san, you don't want to know what he'd did." Karma commented but I can tell he's kinda scared of it which means this Nagisa shouldn't be messed with. "Well the Nagisa that's in my world is kinda weak." I told them with made Nagisa frown. "Then your Nagisa must be screwed by now then. After all if your Nagisa is weak and our Kayano-san is bossy, she would of totally dominated him by now." Nagisa said which made me shiver. "Nagisa-kun be nice to her or else." Kanzaki demanded Nagisa which she pinched his ear but I'm more scared of Kanzaki as she doesn't harm any of her classmates.

"Well Kanzaki-san, your kinda are scaring me instead as Iv'e never even seen Kanzaki-san attacking someone just because their misbehaving." I told her which she backed away a little. "Then how do I act?" She'd asked and I sighed. "Well your very kind friend to have, your calm, your graceful and your diligent and reliable." I replied which she ends up blushing which everybody laughed. "Kanzaki-san is more of a rebel and is kinda mean sometimes but imagine if she was-" Nakamura was cut off as Nagisa as he stepped on her foot. "Nakamura-san...knock it off will you?" Nagisa asked which she sighed. "Your such a bore aren't you Nagisa-kun." Nakamura told Nagisa which he gave a confused look. "I'd just pranked Bitch-sensei by making fun of her nickname. So I'm pretty sure that's proof that I'm not a bore." Nagisa replied back being unamused by her comment.

("To be honest I'm acting starting to like this Nagisa a lot more than the Nagisa back home. But sadly he's with Kanzaki-san which is a shame but it's kinda interesting as Iv'e never seen what my Nagisa is like when it comes to romance but, this Nagisa seems to be protective to those who he cares about.") I though and I couldn't help but smile. "What are you smiling about Kayano-san?" Sugino asked me which spooked me. "Well to be honest, I was comparing Nagisa and the Nagisa that is in my world which I have to admit that your Nagisa is a lot more interesting." As soon as I said that, Kanzaki immediately hugged Nagisa's arm while glaring at me which I sweatdropped. "Your not taking Nagisa-kun!" She hissed which I sighed. "

Your misunderstood Kanzaki-san, I'm just saying that he's more attractive as my Nagisa is boring but there are a few things that I couldn't cope with your Nagisa such as his rebelish side of him." I told her which she said. "Nagisa-kun may sometimes be a troublemaker but I just dislike it when he skips class as he has to copy my notes which Iv'e always have done for him, even before we got together." Kanzaki told me which I frowned. "Geeze Nagisa, your letting Kanzaki-san to work hard for you even before you started dating her and here's you now dating her and your still letting her work hard while you just sit back relaxing somewhere with Karma-kun being lazy. You should consider yourself lucky to have someone like her you know." After I told Nagisa that, the whole class began laughing except for Nagisa who's just glaring at me.

"She's right you know, Nagisa-kun, you let poor Kanzaki-san work hard for you while your relaxing with Karma-kun somewhere." Yada told Nagisa while laughing. "She works hard, just so she can help you with your exams, you totally need to thank her." Maehara told Nagisa. "I knew she was writing notes just for Nagisa-kun but I didn't know this went on before they got together. So Nagisa-kun your going to have to repay her or else." Kataoka demanded. "Well I have to agree with Kayano-san as she does got a point, so how are you going to repay me?" Kanzaki asked which he sighed in response. "Alright, I'll think of something to repay you for all the times you've helped me in the past, so how does some jewellery sound?" Nagisa asked which my eyes widened.

("He's seriously going to give her jewellery just to say sorry for all the times her slacked off? I wonder what type of jewellery he would give her?") I thought but he gave me another glare. "I'm not sure if I prefer this Kayano-san or the original." I frowned once Nagisa said this to me but he then got slapped at the back of his head by his girlfriend which I giggled. "Well I prefer this Kayano-san than the original." Kanzaki said which I felt kinda touched by it. "Well I have to admit, this Kayano-san is a lot more cheerful than the original and it be a shame if she left us." Karma said which is a surprise. "Well the original is kinda bossy at times and we might miss her but I think I'd prefer this Kayano-san than the original." Okuda commented but it makes me wonder HOW bossy is my other self?" I thought but it gives me the shivers, just thinking about it.

**That's all for now folks and I really hoped you guys enjoyed it.**


	5. Alternate Kayano Chapter 1

Well considering that I cannot think what to write for the next chapter, I also had a idea on writing what the other Kayano was currently doing which of cause I didn't want to write the idea at the very end of the story or make it a separate story, so what I'm going to do is that I'll write chapters about how the other Kayano is doing which you could say it'll be like two stories at once but if you don't want to read what Alternate Kayano is up too, just simply skip the chapter but once again I really do hope you guys enjoy.

Alternate Kayano P.O.V

("Nagisa-kun seriously pisses me off sometimes... Who the hell does he think he is,scolding me just because that I was trying to help him in Kanzaki's absence unless he's taking out on me.") I thought as I walked home. ("However it's always amusing when Kanzaki-san starts attacking him just because he decided to skip class. However she herself can be annoying sometimes.") I thought but sighed. "He still hasn't thanked for the hairstyle I gave him which he now keeps... Actually come think of it, I probably should have a word with him tomorrow about it." I said to myself as I entered my apartment.

Next day

I'm waiting for the bloody idiot to show up just so we could talk privately as we walk up the stupid mountain which is annoying and also I don't understand how can my sister endure this five days a week. "I bet that he's with Kanzaki-san again which is going to be more annoying and I don't want another fight with her, after all nobody tried to stop us from fighting because they are all cowards or maybe is because they love seeing two girls fighting." I said to myself which I sighed but then I see the bloody idiot waving at me while smiling and since when has he ever done this to me?

"Why are you waving at me like a bloody idiot Nagisa-kun?" I asked but he gave me a confused look? "Eh? Kayano-san are you feeling alright because you sound like your pissed off?" He asked me but he doesn't seem like himself which he's either something is wrong with HIM or he's messing with me. "I'm fine Nagisa-kun but anyway I want to talk to you about something." I told him which he gave me a concerned look and that's rarely he gets concerned about me unless he had a little nightmare about me. "A-alright, what is it that you want to talk about?" His reply doesn't seem like himself but I shouldn't skip what I have to tell him. "I just simply remembered you haven't thanked me for giving you that hairstyle you like so much which means you could either thank me or give me something in return." I told but his expression looked like he's sorry which is new to me. "Wait are you saying that I forgot to thank you? Well in that case, thanks again for giving me this hairstyle Kayano-san." Nagisa said innocently which mad me blush slightly but something clearly wrong here as he's never like this.

"Are you alright Nagisa-kun?" I asked as usually, he'll treat me like crap but now he's like a different person. "Kayano-san...are you angry because of me?" He'd replied back to my question but he gave me a pity look which is new. "No, I'm not angry at you Nagisa-kun but I think we should start walking as we don't want to be late." I told him which he nodded back.

Later at the classroom 

We walked into the classroom and most of the others still haven't arrived yet. "We guys how is everyone?"

Nagisa asked everyone as he sat down but something is clearly wrong here as

Nagisa asked everyone as he walked in and sat down at his desk but something is clearly wrong with him. ("Why isn't he going to talk to Kanzaki-san as that's the first thing he does once he enters the classroom but now he isn't. Actually he's been acting weird during our conversation so I might as well ask him even though he's going to insult me in return but it will worth it.") I thought and stood and glared at Nagisa. "K-kayano-san why are you glaring at me like that for?" He responded which I sighed. "I'm wondering why you decided to pretend like your somebody else." I told him which he now looks confused. "I'm pretending to be somebody else? What do you mean by that?" Nagisa asked which veins started to appear on my forehead. "Kayano-san maybe you should try calm yourself down." Sugino told me to calm down. "Shut it Sugino-kun! I'm asking Nagisa-kun, not you!" I yelled at him to be quiet which he did. "Kayano-san are you alright and how is Nagisa-kun acting strange?" Kanzaki asked me which is a good thing actually.

"Well I'm wondering why your boyfriend here hasn't come up to talk to you or even kiss you." Once I said this I heard everyone gasp and I can see Kanzaki's face turn red which is something I don't understand. "NAGISA-KUN WHAT IS KAYANO-SAN TALKING ABOUT?!" I heard Sugino and what does he mean when he himself already knows that their dating. "That's what I'm trying to figure out and since when was Kanzaki-san my girlfriend?" Nagisa told Sugino and myself. "Nagisa-kun, your having a hidden romantic relationship with Kanzaki-san?" Karma asked Nagisa but what does he mean by 'hidden relationship' when he already knows about it? "We'll not dating Karma-kun and I have no idea why Kayano-san would think that?" Nagisa argued with Karma which made me sweatdrop. "Alright I know what's going on here, your all trying to prank me again aren't you guys but it won't work. I know that those love birds are dating and I have prove." I said which I notice Kanzaki's eyes widened.

"We'll not pranking you Kayano-san and what do you mean by again? We haven't pranked you in the past and I'm not dating anybody, so how can you have proof?" Nagisa asked me which I smiled. "Well there were times you took me shopping and most of the time you'd asked me for advice what to get for your beloved girlfriend because you was struggling to pick plus I have photos too." I replied back which his whole face turned red which is strange as the Nagisa I know wouldn't care. "K-kayano-san what do you mean that I'm dating Nagisa-kun and since when?" Kanzaki asked me trying to be shocked and embarrassed. "Well to be honest I don't know because when I came to Class-E, you's two was already dating so I don't know when." I replied but she went even more red. "Alright who are you and what have you done with the real Kayano-san?" Big chest Yada asked me which I sighed. "I'm right here you dumbass and go make out with Kataoka-san or something. "She went full red, even more red than the lover birds. "W-what are you talking about? Why would I kiss Kataoka-san?Most importantly what's with your attitude?" Yada asked me which I sighed again.

"Everybody here already knows about it you dumbass, I even see you's two kiss sometimes?" I replied. "Seriously who the hell are you and where's the real Kaede Kayano? Our Kayano-san hasn't treat anyone like this and most importantly I'm not dating Yada-san nor is Nagisa dating Kanzaki-san." Kataoka told me which is now annoying me.

Well that's all for now folks and I really hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
